


Luna's Secret

by baslaw



Category: Soy Luna (TV)
Genre: Death Threats, Forgiveness, Luna is in a gang and no one knows, Luna's POV, Relationship(s), Revelations, Sad, Self Loathing, Surprises, idk where this idea even came from, lutteo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baslaw/pseuds/baslaw
Summary: Luna met bumped into the wrong crowd before she met her friends, and she has been a part of a gang for months. No one knows.But then the gang asks for something she just can't give them. What happens then?I suck at summaries guys I'm sorry.
Relationships: Luna Valente & Nina Simonetti, Matteo Balsano & Luna Valente, Matteo Balsano/Luna Valente, Simón Álvarez/Ámbar Smith
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream about this happening and thought I would write it out. I'm not sure if it's going to work or anything because I don't have a well enough plot structured out or basically anything but I thought it would be fun to write. If I can't think of where to go with this fic I'll just delete it and we'll pretend nothing happened. Oh and it doesn't follow canon (obviously)
> 
> I was this close to making Matteo the person in a gang but hey, it would be more shocking if it was Luna. So hope you enjoy it!

**Micheal:** Where are you? 

I looked down at the text, and then across the street where the target was. They were still on the phone, laughing so loud that I could hear his conversation from where I stood. 

**You:** There's a hold up. Rounding him up now.

I pocketed my phone away after clicking send and looked up. I did a double take. He was gone. 

No. No. No. The target was right there! If I came back empty-handed Micheal is going to be furious. He was already pissed at me for missing the last meeting because of the Open. I took a few deep breaths and scanned the nearly deserted street. He couldn't have gone far. As if life decided to throw me a bone, I spotted his navy blue backpack turning the corner into a different street. I let out a sigh of relief, and followed using the sneaking techniques Andrea taught me. I couldn't even hear my own feet hit the cement.

The target was only a few meters away from me. I looked around and spotted only one other person at the farther end of the crosswalk. We were close enough to the meeting zone, where I supposed to drop off Mr. Ronaldo Rodreguiz. It would be risky to move in now, but I didn't have a choice. I had to act now. 

Mustering up as much courage as I can, I tapped the back of the man's shirt and placed a confused, unsuspecting smile on my face that I have perfected over the many months. 

"Hi!" I said nervously when he turned around, scratching the back of my head in an attempt to look nervous. I don't know why I even bother. One of the main reasons I was recruited is because I'm just a 17-year-old girl who has the face of innocence if there ever was one. No one ever suspects anything.

"Hi, are you lost?" he asks kindly. 

Ugh. He was nice. I hated it when they were nice. It made lying and deceiving more difficult, the target never knowing what they are really getting into.

"Umm, yeah sorry. But can you tell me how I can get to this address?" I asked, showing him a piece of paper with the drop-off zone's location. "I'm hopeless with directions," I giggled awkwardly. He gave me a warm smile. 

"It isn't too far. Just take 2 rights and go straight, you shouldn't miss it."

Darn it. I needed him to physically take me there. The hardest part of the barely concocted plan. 

"Thank you! This is my first time in Buenos Aires and my father trusted me to go out, but instead, I got hopelessly lost. I can't even tell the difference between left and right," I laughed, twirling my hair to feign innocence. "My dad is probably going out of his mind with worry."

"I could take you if you like?" he asked. 

"Really? That's so nice of you to offer!"

"It's no problem miss..." 

"Isabella," I replied. 

Never use your real name. It's one of the things Micheal taught me on my first day. Always change it up. 

"I'm Mr. Rodreguiz," he replied. 

I know, I thought sadly. And I am sorry.

* * *

"You did good kid. Was a little worried there for a moment," Micheal said after Mr. Rodreguiz and I arrived. He was still unconscious from the barrel Andrea dropped on his head and was currently tied up in a chair in the room across the one Micheal and I was in. 

"I always pull through at the end," I replied. 

He patted my head, and exited the room. "Diego will tell you when the target is awake and ready for questioning," he said before leaving. 

I didn't even have time to tell him I had to leave before it got too late. It was already 6:30 pm, and questioning typically took a couple of hours. I don't even know why I am needed in the room. I was trained for it, but the job usually went to either Diego or Andrea.

I sighed and pulled out my phone to pass the time. I already had texts from Matteo and Nina. 

**Matteo:** Where did you go today? You just rushed out of Jam & Roller, no one saw you leave.

 **Nina:** Hey Luna is everything okay?

 **Matteo:** Is everything okay?

I hated lying to him. To all of them. But if they knew what I've done, what I am a part of... they would never forgive me. They would never trust me. And even though I hate this job, I cannot quit. For if I do, it is the people I love most who will pay. And I would never let anything bad happen to them.

* * *

I walked into Jam & Roller, in awe of the decorations that surrounded the place. Juliana agreed that we could have a party to celebrate the end of school and the beginning of summer. Although there was still a week left of school, the Open was scheduled for today so we thought it would be best to make the party today as well. The place really was transformed, streamers and balloons in every corner, different coloured lights hung on the side of the walls. My friends really outdid themselves.

I felt a stab of shame for running out of them yesterday as they were still setting up. I shook the feeling away just as quickly. 

I found a table unoccupied by anyone and far away from many people. I haven't spotted any of my friends yet. Good. I came early for the sole purpose to get some alone time just for myself. These days, the only time I can truly hear myself think was at night. The gang was asking me to do more and more jobs, exams have been coming in floods, decorating Jam & Roller for the Open, my job at the rink. It was as if I couldn't breathe. Matteo tried to get me to sing for the Open, but I gave him some flimsy excuse about exams and having to focus on studying. I've done the Open and exam before, yet he didn't question me on it. If I had to rehearse a song on top of everything I felt like I would literally lose my mind. 

I pulled out some of my homework I got from school, planning on catching up on some concepts I missed. I was halfway through when I heard my phone buzz in my pocket, and I instantly recognized the ringtone. I sighed in exasperation but took it out nonetheless. He hated it when I didn't answer right away with no good reason, and to Micheal, school is not a good enough reason. 

**Micheal:** I need you to come in tomorrow.

What? Doesn't he realize I have a little something called _school?_ He's never asked me to come in during school before, paranoid someone will figure out my secret. 

**You:** Ever heard of something called school?

 **Micheal:** Come during lunch break

 **You:** My friends will realize I am not there

 **Micheal:** Tell them you went home or something, it isn't my problem. You better be there.

I scowled. I hated him. I hated them all. Micheal was only 2 more years older than me. Some of his employees are adults. I don't understand how these gang leader's thing works till this day. 

**Micheal:** I am waiting for you to say yes, little Luna

I hated him so much. I was about to give him a piece of my mind when I heard someone drop their book on my table and I jumped in surprise. My phone slipped out of my mand and landed face down on the table. I looked up at the person who just scared the life out of me.

"Nina! Don't do that!" I cried, placing my hand on my heart. She laughed in response. 

"Sorry, I thought you heard me when I called your name. Absent-minded as always it would seem."

I let out a chuckle. "You know me."

She sat down across from me, pulling out her laptop (or is it a tablet? I never really knew) from her bag. "What were you thinking about anyway?"

"Exams, the Open. The usual."

It's concerning how easy it has become for me to lie on the spot. How easy it was to trick my friends and not even break a sweat. How easy it was to pretend. 

We sat there in comfortable silence for a few minutes, before my stomach rumbled audibly. Nina glanced up at me through her glasses, her lips circled into an amused smile. 

"I'm gonna..." I pointed to the counter where I spotted Pedro refilling some drinks. Nina laughed and nodded. 

I walked over to the counter and gave Pedros a bright smile. 

"Luna! You're here early," he teased. 

I laughed sheepishly. We were all supposed to meet in half an hour, and me being early? Well, that just never happened.

"I was craving some of your _amazing_ popcorn and sweet orange juice of course."

He threw me a wink. "Coming right up."

I sat back at my table, grinning at Nina who was too busy looked down at her phone to notice. 

Wait a minute.

That was my phone. 

I quickly snatched the device out of Nina's hand, too scared that she saw something she shouldn't have. Was my text with Micheal still open? This was bad. This was really, really bad.

"Why did you have my phone?" I tried to ask nonchalantly. 

Nina gave me a look. "Luna..."

"What?" My palms were sweating. I hid them under the table. She didn't need to know how nervous I was.

"Why were you texting a guy named Micheal about ditching school?" she asked me. 

My eyes widened in shock, but I quickly schooled my expression to one of annoyance. 

"Why were you looking at my phone, Nina?" I asked again, deflecting. 

"Because you've been disappearing to places more than ever and never give a straight answer about where you go. But now I know."

"I don't know what you mean? I told you I was helping my parents."

"Luna stop lying. You'd think I wouldn't know you by now to tell when you are lying?" she actually sounded hurt. 

"Of course not Nina. But it's hard to explain."

"It isn't! You're cheating on Matteo with that Micheal guy, aren't you?"

"What?" me and a second voice exclaimed simultaneously. 

I looked to my left, surprised to hear someone else, and when I saw who it was my heart stopped. 

I froze in shock. 

There Matteo stood, the most crestfallen expression on his face. 

"That's what you've been hiding? You're cheating on me?" he asked. 

I looked from Nina's sad expression to Matteo's hurt one, and gulped.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk this is like a filler i guess
> 
> this story is not going to be too many chapters

"Matteo I promise it isn't true!" I cried. I gave Nina a hard look, and she recoiled in shock. It was the kind of gaze I would give targets. Or my fellow gang members. Not my best friend.

"Then why did Nina say it?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It was a misunderstanding. Matteo, trust me. I would never cheat on you."

"I know Luna, but you've been acting really weird."

"I-"

"Everyone's here!" Jim cried as she, Yam, and Ramiro walked in. She ushered us into a circle, and Matteo gave me a look saying that this conversation wasn't over. I was too busy praying for how much I loved Jim to give it much notice.

"Sign of for the Open is officially... open!" Nico called out to the group. 

Yam and Jim squealed, taking out their phones, Ramiro watching with a fond expression. Ámbar and Simón were whispering with one another in their own world. I wasn't sure if they were going to enter, but they probably were. Even Nina said she would enter, something I was both shocked and immensely glad of. She was coming out of her shell and I couldn't be happier. Everyone seemed to be on their phones signing up for the Open.

Everyone but me, of course. 

I pulled out my own phone to feel less left out, scowling when I saw a new message from Micheal. I typed in an angry response telling him I'd be there. I looked up at my screen to see Matteo giving me a calculated look. I squirmed but held his gaze. He looked away first.

Sometimes I wonder if our relationship even works. I love him with all my heart. Heck, the main reason why I am in this stupid gang to begin with is for him, so he stays safe from my messed up double life. But Matteo is dating a lie. He thinks of me as his _princesa._ As the same sweet and innocent girl that would never hurt a fly. That always saw the good. I am no longer that girl, I haven't been for a while now. And I can't help but think how unfair it is for me to fool and lie to him every single day. 

That isn't how a relationship should work. Matteo doesn't even know the new me. The _real_ me. The one who knows how to pick locks, how to hold and shoot a gun, how to trick people. 

Deep down, I know I am not a good person. To be able to send people to Micheal and know what he does. What I do sometimes too. But I try not to think about that. I try not to think of a lot of things.

But at the end of the day, Matteo was in love with a lie. And I could never tell anyone about the gang, about what I do. So if I truly loved him...

I didn't even realize I was crying until I felt a teardrop fall onto my lap. I sniffed and quickly rubbed my cheeks before anyone would notice, doing my best to seem composed. 

"Are you okay Luna?" I heard Simón ask. I moved my head up and saw everyone's gaze on me, a worried expression on their face. Shit.

I nodded at them and tried to put a reassuring smile on my face. " _Sí_. I'm fine, don't worry. Just..." I let out a forced laugh. "Something in my eye."

None of them gave me a look that they believed me. 

"Are you sure?" Simón pressed on. "Because we're here for you Luna, for anything."

"We've noticed you acting really weird lately. What are you hiding?" Jazmín asked bluntly. Delfi nudged her.

"Nothing," I replied. I reminded myself to stay composed. To stay in control, not to let them see any hint of inperfectionness. Of abnormality. "My parents-"

"Luna why don't you tell us what's really happening?" Matteo cut in. "Please."

"I already told you nothing was wrong, okay? You're making a big deal out of nothing!" I replied.

"Luna-"

"It is none of your goddamn business okay!" I shouted, slamming my hands on the table and standing abruptly.

Too late, I realized my mistake. 

My friends were all looking at me in shock from my outburst. Some of them have never even heard me raise my voice. My hands started shaking in nervousness, so I hid them behind my back. 

_Show no signs of fear, in any situation,_ Andrea and Micheal's words echoing in my mind. The lesson's drilled into my head.

"I didn't mean to yell," I said after a deep breath. "Sorry I just... I'm going to be okay, alright? Don't worry about me." None of them said anything. They just kept _looking_ at me. It was unnerving. "You can stop looking at me now," I added a little harshly. They all dropped their gaze simultaneously. Almost everyone left the space, each giving weak excuses on having a place they had to be until the only 4 remaining were Matteo, Nina, Simón, and Ámbar. 

I groaned internally, cursing myself for being so careless. I was trying to think of something, anything I could say that could sound real enough. Of course, at that moment my phone decided to ring, vibrating even louder as it was on the table. I don't even remember leaving it there. Simón, being the closest went and grabbed it, but I realized the mistake too late. I knew that ringtone... 

He handed me the phone, but not before asking me, "Who's Micheal?"

Matteo's eyes widened as he reached for my phone, but I held it protectively at my side. 

"No one important. One of my parent's friends." 

"Aren't you going to answer?" Nina asked. 

I gave her a tight smile. "Of course." I accepted the call.

"Valente you better-"

"I'm not with my parents right now," I said into the phone with false enthusiasm. "Sorry, I'll tell them you called okay?" 

"Are your friends with you? Laugh if they are."

I let out a small laugh. "Okay, I'll tell them that," I replied.

He sighed. "You better come tomorrow _Luna._ We have important things to talk about.

He hung up before I could, and I resisted the urge to curse and slam my phone on the table. How I hated him.

"See? Guys you don't need to worry about me, if something bad was really happening I'd tell you."

"If it isn't important then why don't you tell us?" Matteo urged. I could tell he was slowly getting more and more annoyed. 

"What are you hiding Lunita?" Ámbar pressed, eyebrow raised with a small smirk. 

I was cornered. And when you're cornered, you have to find any way out of the situation. I looked each of them in the eye, turned around, and walked away without looking back.

* * *

"I hope you're happy," I snapped as I entered the warehouse. 

It was harder than I thought to sneak out of school, and he wanted me to meet him before lunch so I had to ditch. I knew I was going to get hell for it from my parents and my friends. So I was _not_ in a good mood. 

"You're late, so no," he replied, oblivious to my mood. Well, it was more likely he just didn't care, but I persisted.

"I had to ditch, you know. People are getting suspicious. My friends don’t trust me, and leaving school certainly doesn’t help.”

“That’s not my problem kid,” he replied with a roll of his eyes. As if my presence was disturbing him. 

“You’re the one who recruited a high schooler,” I snapped back. “What was so urgent anyway?”

Despite the fact I was pissed, I was very curious. It wasn’t like Micheal to make me take such a risk, after all, I’m the only employee he has that didn’t even _choose_ to join his gang. I was forced. Who'd want to do this as a living anyway?

“You’re finally going to be of some use, little Luna,” he smirked. I crossed my arms over my chest. 

“So all these months have been what?” 

“You’re an excellent student, but your age isn’t the only reason we wanted you. You are the key to us getting justice.”

“Since when do you do ‘justice’,” I scoffed. As usual, he ignored me. 

“You know Sharon Benson?” 

“Is that a joke? Of course, I know her, she’s my goddamn aunt.”

His smirk grew. “Oh, I know.”

“Get to the point.” I was losing patience.

“The details aren’t important anymore, but Sharon hurt many members of the gang. She was involved with more shady backhanded deals than you could imagine.” 

Ms. Sharon? She’s always been a shady person, heck she left the goddamn country with no explanation. But her being involved with gangs? What?

“She’s in hiding, and I want to get her out. I want her to _pay._ “

“Where do I come in with this...” I asked warily. I feared I knew where this conversation was headed, but I needed to hear him say it out loud. 

“We need you to deliver someone important to us. The only person Sharon seems to care even a little bit about. We hold her hostage, and Sharon would be sure to come out and play. Bring me Ámbar Smith.”

My eyes widened comically, and my mouth flew open in shock. Out of everything Micheal has ever asked me to do, after every single shocking revaluation. To when I learned they were a gang group, to them recruiting me. This is by far the most outlandish and extreme thing he has ever asked of me. He has ever told me. 

“What!?” Disbelief evident in my tone. Micheal didn’t seem to catch the problem. 

“Do I need to repeat myself! Bring. Me. Ámbar.”

"What happens," I took a deep breath so I didn't sound as unraveled as I did. "What happens if I refuse?"

Micheal rose a calculated eyebrow. "I'll give you a word of advice, little Luna. Don't."

I wanted to run away, go to my mother and tell her all my problems as I cry on her shoulder. I wanted to scream, cry, shout. Heck, I wouldn't be against grabbing that gun on the table and shooting him. 

When I first started in the gang, I didn't want to learn how to hold and shoot a gun. I didn't want to learn how to throw a knife or trick people. I didn't want to learn how to pick locks. 

And yet the threat. 

The stupid threat was always hanging above my head no matter how much I refused, how much I screamed in protest. 

_Do what we say or watch the people you love suffer. One after the other. All because you couldn't do this one simple thing._

The first day I had to lure a target I almost didn't leave the warehouse. I was terrified. I didn't want to hurt anyone. So Micheal got Andrea and Diego - the only 2 people I knew in this whole organization- to tell me every since way they were going to torture my friends and family. They described every method, how it would hurt, how long they would last before... before...

I stopped protesting after the first month. Sure I would be rude and sassy, make any cruel remark. But I obeyed my orders. Every time I did something wrong I would get a cut. Knife testing duty, they called it. I was well acquainted with that job. 

"You promised you wouldn't hurt my friends if I did what I was told," I replied, trying to sound strong. Trying to sound in _control._

"All you have to do is lure her in. We won't touch a hair on her pretty little head, that is unless her aunt never shows."

"But-"

"Valente it's best if you don't ask any more questions and just get the job done."

"She'll know what I am. She'll tell everyone!" I tried playing one last card. 

"Leave that to me. When I'm done with that _chica_ she will understand not to say a word."

"You said you wouldn't hurt any of them. You lied to me."

"And you trusted me?" he let out a cold, heartless laugh. "You are in a warehouse filled with liars, Luna. For fuck's sake you lie all the goddamn time. It's in our job description!"

"You made me like this! I never chose this job. I never chose this life."

"Yet here you are, standing in front of me in a gang filled with killers. And liars. And thieves." Having nothing to snap back with, I closed my eyes tight and tried to control my breathing once more. I didn't even realize how sweaty my hands have gotten, how worn out I felt. _A gang filled with killers and liars and thieves._ All those thoughts I've tried not to think about, the extend of what I do, flooded my mind. "Tell me this, Luna." I opened them and looked at him again, my face neutral. But my eyes were filled with emotion. It was impossible to control the eyes. 

"Do these friends of yours even know who you are anymore? What you've become? What you are capable of? They don't even know the real Luna Valente. So how could they be your real friends?"

* * *

I was hesitant at first to go to Jam & Roller today, but skating was the only thing I could think of that would help me release this squeezing feeling in my chest. Ever since I walked out on Micheal I felt as if I cannot breathe. The wind inside me knocked out, my world turned haywire. Every bad thing I have ever done for these people replaying in my mind over and over, each time making it harder and harder for me to keep this foul feeling inside. I wanted to wretch it out. I can't believe I was naive enough to trust them. To let them string me in this dangerous game and made me into someone I can no longer recognize. I wanted my brain to shut off for a moment, to just stop _thinking._

I needed to skate. 

_A gang filled with killers and liars and thieves._

I needed a release. 

Most of the group were still at school, so I wouldn't be bothered much. I walked inside to see only 2 or 3 people sitting down, a little on the low side but still normal during school hours. I just had to avoid Simón which would be easy since I knew it was his shift and wouldn't enter the skating rink. I went into the locker room and put on my skates before going into the empty rink. 

There were no competitions we were preparing for, so there were no steps I could've practiced. I span around for a couple of minutes, feeling the wind pass by me as I smiled in bliss. All my worries flying away with it. 

I wish I could skate forever. 

I wish I never took the blackmail and went to the police instead.

I wish I told my friends before I let it get this big.

I wish I was still that naive, loving girl who never learned what it is like to be a monster. 

I blinked back my tears. I've done enough crying for the day.

"Luna?" 

I span around, expecting to find Simón at the entrance. 

"Pedro!" I exclaimed instead. Although it makes sense. Simón was serving and Pedro was watching the rink. I skated towards him. "Hi."

"Shouldn't you be at school?" There being no point in lying, I nodded. "Then what are you doing here?"

"I needed to clear my head." 

Pedro nodded, but I could tell he was still confused. Although I was grateful he didn't question it. I couldn't deal with more questions. I was so close to breaking, too much has happened in too little time. Luckily, Pedro seemed to get the hint.

"Would you like me to join you?" he asked. 

"No, it's okay Pedro. I'm okay."

"I never said you weren't."

I blushed, playing with my fingers. A nervous tick of mine. 

"I'm just dealing with a lot of stuff and I just wanted to get away from everything."

He nodded. "I get that. If you need anything..."

"I'll tell you. Thanks Pedro, you're a good friend."

He gave me a wide smile before leaving me alone once more. I was about to go back onto the rink when my phone started ringing. 

With that stupid ringtone. Couldn't he leave me the hell alone? Despite everything, I found myself snatching the phone and picked it up, knowing I should have ignored it. 

"What do you want now?" I snapped. My voice echoed out of the walls of the rink. 

"Let us make something clear, little Luna. You _never_ walk out on me in the middle of a conversation."

"Why not? What are gonna do about it? Kidnap my other friends?" I screamed back. 

It was much easier speaking my mind when Micheal wasn't in front of me. I could say all the things I wanted to without getting intimidated. 

"I get you're upset, but I thought we talked about this," he replied exasperated.

"You get that I'm upset huh? Well then don't make me fucking do it."

I was so furious. At Micheal, at myself. I let the anger consume me, let me forget where I was and the fact that anyone can walk in at any moment. I didn't hear my friends walking into the rink chatting. I didn't see them stop and look at me, disheveled and screaming into my phone. One of the main rules is to always be aware of your surroundings. And I wasn't. I was oblivious.

"We need the girl today Luna."

"Well then get off your ass and do it yourself. You don't need me. You never did."

"Luna do what you're told or things will get very difficult for you."

"You are making things difficult for me now! I will not let you touch her, do you understand me?"

"No _you_ understand _me._ Luna I have tried to be nice. I have tried to be understanding. If you don't listen and bring me Ámbar you will regret it."

"And you gave me your word. You said if I did what I was told you would never hurt them- any of them."

"I am a-"

"Killer liar and a thief I _know._ But you don't scare me Micheal. Not anymore. So I don't care what you threaten me with. I will never in a million years lead one of my friends to you."

"You're making a mistake Valente. You have no idea what I am capable of doing."

"I'm one of your best members and you know it. So do your worst. I'll be ready."

"Ready to watch me kill all of your friends?"

"Wait... What?" My eyes widened comically. "Kill?"

He let out a cold laugh. "You really don't know me at all now do you? Yes, little Luna. **Kill.** "

"But-"

"I think I'll start with that boyfriend of yours. You always are at that Roller place, right? See you soon Valente. Really soon."

"Micheal wait please I-"

The phone buzzed in my ear, signaling that he hung up.

Oh no. What did I just do?! 

I didn't mean to say all that! Shit, I let my emotions get the best of me.

_Ready to watch me kill all of your friends._

I just made everything worse. 100 times worse. I barely even had time to prepare. Micheal was coming. 

He was coming to kill Matteo.

I turned around quickly, planning all the weapons I'll need when I froze at the sight before me. My friends were all standing at the entrance of the rink, staring at me as if I was a stranger. I suddenly felt it super hard to breathe.

"Hey guys," I tried to say. My voice betrayed me, coming out dry and broken.

"Luna... what the heck is going on?" Nina asked carefully. 

I looked between them all and then down at my phone.

**new message from Micheal**

**Micheal:** I'll be there in 40 Valente. Better say your goodbye's now

I threw my phone onto the rink angrily. 

"There is no point in me keeping it secret anymore," I said to both myself and my friends. "There's no point in lying."

"Luna, what's going on? Who is Micheal really?" Simón asked.

"He's the leader," was my response. "He's the leader of a gang."


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna knew she never should have pressured Micheal. Now he was going to kill Matteo.
> 
> All she had to do was kill him first.
> 
> No biggie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you couldn't tell, I love dialogue. These people in this story are always talking. So there's a lot of dialogue. 
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> Did I invent a random room that doesn't exist for this fic? yes I did
> 
> Did i make everything unnecessarily dramatic? Duh

_Why the heck did I just say that?_ I thought to myself. By the looks of shock on basically all their faces, they were not expecting that answer.

For the second time, I bolted past them in my skates to avoid saying anything else. If they knew everything, they would never look at me the same way again. Before I could get past, Matteo being the quick guy he was grabbed my arm and stopped me. I hesitantly met his gaze, his eyes filled with worry.

"Luna, please."

I looked into his pleading eyes. Maybe, maybe they wouldn't hate me. Maybe they might understand and help me through this problem. Maybe, if I told them, I wouldn't feel this way anymore. These were my friends, they wouldn't judge me. Right?

_Be there in 40_

I looked away from his soft brown eyes and removed his hand on my arm. They'll know soon enough anyway. It's inevitable. Instead of using this time to explain, I could be using this time to prepare. I knew the only way I could ever stop Micheal is if I shot him. 

I've shot 2 people while working with them, always non-lethal (I would never kill anyone). I hated using the gun. But I would make an exception for Micheal. The anger, the rage, the hate I felt for him. It coursed through me. He was the one person I've always wanted to shoot. Before I could leave, I called out one last thing to my friends. 

"Please, you guys I beg of you. Evacuate this place. Something bad is about to happen and the Roller should be empty for when it does. Get everyone out of here."

And with that, I skated into the locker room, took out my hidden statch of guns, knives, and protective equipment, and left. I had to plan a good trap. Matteo's life - heck everyone's lives- was at stake.

* * *

The Roller didn't have many great options for a place to go. I couldn't risk any kind of chance at getting discovered with the arsenal I had hidden in my backpack. I needed a place where no one would ever go, which is why I was in this weird cramped technical room. I didn't even know Jam & Roller had this room. There was a desk full of buttons that probably controlled the lights and electrical system. No one really goes in here, at least from what I've seen.

It was perfect. 

I set my bag on a chair in front of a set of monitors- security cameras. They all seemed to be off, yet I knew nothing about computers. Maybe Nina would know. I opened the zipper to the bag when the doorknob jiggled and someone started coming in. I let out a surprised scream, slamming into some random control board in the process. I didn't notice I flipped a switch. I didn't notice that switch connected to Jam & Roller's speaker system. I didn't notice that by flipping the switch, everyone who was in the building can hear what was about to be said. 

"Nina! You scared me!" is what I said as Nina appeared at the other side, closing the door behind her. 

"Sorry, but I saw you sneak in here."

"Nina please, I just want to be left alone," I groaned. I had to load my gun and mentally prepare myself for what was going to go down. "You shouldn't be here. Heck, you shouldn't be in the building. I told you to evacuate everyone."

"We did. It's just me and our friends left," she replied. Good, I thought. No witnesses. Well, almost no witnesses. "Why did you want this place evacuated?"

"Because..." I began, thinking of what to say. "Shit's about to go down."

Nina just looked at me, more lost than ever. 

"We're all worried about you Luna. And this Micheal guy, how do you know he's a gang leader? _Why_ do you know this?"

"Nina I don't have time for questions. Please get everyone out. Especially Matteo."

"Luna. Luna!" Nina grabbed my hands when I didn't acknowledge her the second time she called my name. "We are your friends. We just want to help. But you are making no sense. Why do you want everyone to leave?"

I looked at the time on my phone, blatantly ignoring Nina's question. I had 30 more minutes. I had to get prepared, and with a glance at Nina I knew she wasn't going to budge before I told her _something._

"Are you somehow involved with Micheal? Or his... his gang? Did he ask you to do something?"

"Yes. And I told him I wouldn't so I have to face the consequences," I replied. 

I couldn't wait. I reached into my bag and started grabbing the gun and the ammo as Nina started talking again.

"Why? What did he ask? And what are the cons- OH MY GOD is that a **gun** ?" Nina exclaimed. She looked at the gun in my hand in horror, eyes widening as she took a step back. "Luna why do you have a gun? Is it real?" 

I scoffed. "Of course it's real." I began to load it. "I'm not going to shoot you, Nina, relax," I added when I saw how my best friend was stock still, unmoving. 

"That doesn't explain why you're loading a fucking _gun_ as if it is the most normal thing in the world!" She paused, thinking. "What... What are you going to do with it?"

"I'm going to use it." I saw no reason for lying at this point, but I was still hesitant to tell her everything. She was going to know eventually, and I was too busy thinking of a plan to make sure Nina wasn't going to pass out. She's my best friend and all, but Matteo's life is at stake.

"WHAT! Why!?" she screeched in horror. She took another step back.

"Because if I don't... Something bad will happen. Involving Micheal."

Nina started pacing, hands going into her hair while she tightened her eyes. "What is happening. Please tell me this is a dream. I don't get it. Luna what do you fucking mean! Oh my god oh my god oh my god-"

"Nina it's really hard to concentrate when you're doing that. So I am begging you, get everyone out. It isn't safe for you here."

"I don't understand. This doesn't make any sense. You have a gun. You are loading a gun. You know how to load a gun."

She was in so much shock that she couldn't even hear me.

"Nina _please_ go tell our friends to get out. It's for your own safety."

Nina finally stopped pacing, but was eyeing the gun in fear. "What about your safety? Just how involved with this gang with this Micheal guy are you"

I sighed, ignoring Nina, and was making sure I had everything I may need. I had a few knives tucked into my belt, a pistol in my holster, and a gun in my hand. I am going to do this. Oh my god, I can't believe I'm going to use it. Before I was so filed by anger and hate towards Micheal, those feeling clouding my better judgment. Now I can honestly say I was hyperventilating in fear for what I just insinuated. 

Micheal and I were going to have a shoot-off. A shoot-off? No more like a standoff. Me or him. 

I knew how unlikely it was that I could outmaneuver him. Get to him before he gets to Matteo, or Ámbar, or any of them. At this point, I had no choice. 

I had to. 

That doesn't mean I wasn't scared shitless. 

I turned around to grab my backpack and was about to guide Nina out the door when a flashing light caught my eye. A red blinking light that was coming from the controls that connected to all the monitors. 

"Nina, do you know what that flashing light means?" I asked confused. I leaned towards it as if it would somehow help me figure out its purpose. It wasn't there when I first entered. I was sure of it. 

"How can you care about a light when you just... the gun... gang..." she was rambling again, hands shaking. I felt a tad guilty for making her feel this way. 

"Nina just look."

She walked closer and stared at the controls. Her eyes widened in recognition. "Luna... that is indicating that the speaker system has turned on," she said breathlessly. 

"What speaker system?"

"The one that connects to the entire Roller. It means that anyone inside the building heard our whole conversation."

"What!" I cried. 

I vaguely remembered Nina saying the only ones left in the Roller were our friends, but that didn't make the panic that was spreading through me decrease. What must they be thinking of me? 

I’ve never hated my clumsiness more than I have in my life.

"Nina come on," I said while grabbing her hand and leader her out of the electrical room. I ran through the corridor dragging Nina with me and stopped when I got to the cafeteria. My friends- Yam, Jim, Pedro, Delfi, Jazmín, Ámbar, Simón, Gastón, Ramiro, Nico, and Matteo were all there. Each of them staring up at the speaker system, probably replaying my words. What I said with Nina. I cleared my throat to get their attention, and all their widened eyes snapped towards me. In perfect synchronization, their eyes went to my face, to my guns, and to my face again mouths all dropping in shock.

"You need to leave," I said hoarsely. My throat all of a sudden went dry. It was hard to speak. 

"Luna..." Simón said softly as if he can't believe it is me, standing in front of him dressed as if I was going to a war or something. "What happened to you?"

Tears started swelling in my eyes. I vaguely realized I was still holding Nina's hand and that she pulled hers away, going to stand with the rest of our friends. 

"I-" The words were stuck in my throat. "I'm so sorry."

"Luna tell us the truth, please. For once," Simón added.

I silently nodded.

"Micheal he's the leader of the gang that-" my voice caught in my throat. I pushed through it. "That I am in."


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna tells her friends everything

"What?" Simón exclaimed. Everyone else's expression mirrored him, but it seems I've stunned them into silence.

"I'm in his gang," I repeated softly. "I've been in it for a few months now."

"Months!" he shouted. "Luna how-" he put his hands in his hair, in frustration or confusion, I didn't know. 

"I'm sorry," I sniffed, tears in my eyes. "I'm so sorry I never wanted you guys to get involved." 

"Why, Luna?" Nina whispered, her voice catching. 

"I didn't have a choice!" I exclaimed. "Now I realized I could have taken a different path but it's too late now. I'm in too deep."

This. This is why I was so reluctant to tell them. The way they were looking at me as if I was a stranger to them. As if I was someone bad, mean, dangerous. And they were right. Heck, I was holding a gun for pete's sake! They would never understand what it was like for me. They'll think I'm a monster, capable of shooting another human being. They won't ever trust me again. 

"Tell us everything," a different voice said roughly. I turned to look at Matteo, his eyes hardened and face expressionless. It was the first words he's said this whole time. My heart broke a little hearing his tone, hearing how angry and hurt he was. I pushed through those feelings too. 

"I met them before I met you guys. I didn't know they were a gang, I swear! Then when they told me I was ready to run away, but they blackmailed me. I was terrified! I didn't know what to do or if I should tell anyone, and so I did what they told me. Please you have to believe me I didn't mean to-"

"You should have told us Luna, we could have helped you!" Simón shouted. "I don't even recognize you anymore!"

I lowered my head, letting my hair fall around my face like a shield. 

_I don't even recognize you anymore_

Neither do I. 

"You have every reason to be mad-"

"Mad doesn't even cover it Luna!" he added.

"You are standing in front of us with guns and knives, Lunita," Ámbar added in a slightly softer tone. "What do you expect us to think?"

"I know, I know okay! But you guys have to get out of here. Please, I am begging you."

"What was the blackmail?" Nina asked. 

"He said... he said he would hurt everyone I cared about. He said he would kill you all," I admitted slowly. "And now he's coming to do just that." The silence after my confession was deafening. No one was saying anything, as if they were processing what I was saying. Curious, I lifted my head up from the ground to meet their horrified and scared faces. They looked shocked as if they cannot believe I gave everything up for their safety. "That's why you need to leave, go home."

"What about you?" Ramiro asked, finally stunned out of silence.

"I'm going to try and stop him. Or at least give you guys a chance to get somewhere safe before-" I stopped talking. Before he hurt me, the unsaid words hung in the air. Just because I didn't say them out loud doesn't mean they didn't understand what I implied. I was giving them a chance to get out before Micheal probably kills me. "This is my problem and you're in danger because of me so I will fix it, okay?" I tried to sound convincing. 

"Luna..." Simón trailed off. "Who's going to protect you?"

"I can protect myself," I replied. 

"There is something I still don't understand," Jim cut in. "Why did they want you so bad to go through all this?"

"I recently learned that he had some revenge plan for Ms. Sharon. He knew she was my aunt and I guess I was his best bet to getting to her. When I found out, I told him I wasn't going to do it. Now he wants to hurt you guys because I said no." I took a deep breath. "And look at me. I look nothing like a gang member, no one ever suspects anything." 

"Wow," some of them said under their breath. 

"What was his plan?" Nina asked. 

"To... uh... he wanted me to bring him Ámbar," I told them, not meeting Ámbar's eyes. "He thought it was the best way to get the Sharon. So I refused and now he's planning on killing-"

Spit it out Luna. He deserves to know.

"- Matteo."

I looked into Matteo's eyes just in time to see him recoil in shock. He was looking at me intently as if he was trying to figure out what I was thinking. As if he was trying to find the girl he fell in love with. He looked away just as quickly. 

"What did he make you do?" he asked coldly.

"There is no time for-"

"What did he make you do, Luna," he repeated exasperatedly. 

"That isn't important," I replied stubbornly. 

No way I was going to tell them. Yam, Jazmin, and Delfi still haven't looked me in the eyes. Matteo was looking like he wanted to punch something- Simón as well. Ámbar looked confused as if she couldn't believe I was a part of something so horrid. As if she couldn't believe I was risking everything for her. If I told them every single thing, how I lead people to the gang, they would never _ever_ forgive me. 

"Luna, please. You owe it to us," Nina replied, just as stubborn. 

"It will make no difference. All that matters is that you all leave!"

I looked at the timer I set on my phone. 17 minutes. If they kept asking questions they won't make it. Matteo won't make it. 

"We are not going anywhere, Luna," Jim and Yam said simultaneously. 

"What do you want me to say?" I shocked angrily. "Hmm? You want me to tell you every way I am a bad person? All the people I lead to Micheal? How I would lie and trick them, send them to get beaten, or _worse?_ How they taught me to fire a gun and throw a knife at a target? How I stole things for them? Do you want me to tell you how they make me cut myself if I don't behave or if I didn't perform a job correctly?" I pulled my sleeves up, exposing the various scares that covered my thin arms. Some fresh, dry blood still seen. All the lines precise. Every drop of pain calculated. My friends looked at the cars in horror. In fear. Yet I persisted. "How you will never forgive me, never trust me again? Do you really want to know how much of a monster I have become?"

I swiftly wiped the tears from my eyes which were blurring up my vision of my friends. Well, former friends. They won't ever want to associate with me ever again after today. And that's the best-case scenario. 

"Please, I love you all so much. I did everything so you can stay safe but I can't keep working for them. So please I am practically _begging_ you. Get out of here."

None of them moved. It didn't even look like they breathed. "Say something!" I cried, unsettled by their silence. At least one of them always said something. Most of them were still looking at my scars. Self consciously, I pulled my sleeves back down and their gazes went back to my face.

"Luna..."

"Don't _Luna_ me okay? There is no _time_ for us to talk because he is going to arrive _any_ minute now."

And still, none of them moved. Jazmin took one step towards the exit before Delfi pushed her back towards the group, giving her a harsh glare. It is as if they all silently agreed upon something that I had no idea of. 

"What would Micheal want to do to you?" Nico asked, a new voice added into the conversation. 

I played with the ring on my finger, twisting it around as I debated how to answer that question. Should I be blunt? Should I break it to them slowly how they might not see me again after today?

In truth, I was terrified. I didn't want to get hurt or have a duel with Micheal. I wanted to skate with my friends and goof off. I wanted to dance and sing and just be content. I didn't want to have to worry about gangs or shooting or not letting my friends suffer the consequences of my actions. Nico started to repeat the question as if I didn't hear it, and I just let it out. What's one more thing for them to know anyway, right?

"Stab me maybe. Although Micheal does like a good old fashion pistol once in a while. And it's less of a hassle to pull a trigger. I guess you'll find out soon enough huh." Apparently, they didn't like the joke I added at the end.

"Luna please tell me you're joking..." Nina said, horrified. 

I shrugged in response. "It's my problem. I'll handle it, okay? Just go, get out of here _por favor._ "

"We aren't going to stand by while you fucking _die._ Luna!" Simón exploded. He didn't seem as angry at me than he did a moment ago.

"It's either you or me Simón, and I will never let anything happen to you, or any of you."

Before I knew what was happening I felt arms wrap around my side, someone having had crept up to my right while I was talking. I was greeted by a mouthful of blonde hair, and I didn't even hesitate before squeezing my cousin back. She didn't even seem to mind I was still holding the gun and by hugging her, it was being pressed against her back (the safety was off obviously).

"Ámbar..." I said, not sure what else to add. She pulled away slightly and put her hands on either side of my cheeks. 

"Simón is right. We aren't going to let you hurt yourself more than you already have for us. We'll help you." She softly brushed a stay tear away from my cheek, her eyes glistening with her own. "I'll help you."

"You don't hate me?" I hate how my voice betrayed me at the end, how it cut off and whimpered. Ámbar simply scoffed. 

"How can I ever truly hate you, Lunita? And this is none of you're fault, you hear me!"

"But-"

"None. And hey I want to beat this Micheal guy up just for hurting you, for taking that smile away from your face."

Despite everything, I let out a tiny laugh. "He wouldn't stand a chance."

Ámbar pulled me back into her arms as one by one, the rest of my friends joined the hug, whispering sweet things into my hair. Although I know many are still shocked, scared, and probably don't forgive me, it was nice knowing they didn't hate me for what I've become. They stayed away from my sides, far from the guns. 

"What do you need from us Luna?" Jim asked. 

"I need you to leave." They all started protesting, speaking over each other. "I'm serious. I just need you to be safe. It's all I ever-"

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A voice boomed from the entrance. 

I froze in shock. 

He was early. 

I pushed my friends out of my arms and took a few steps in front of them as if I could somehow cover them with my body. 

"The gang back together again. Wait, poor choice of words, my bad," Micheal mocked. 

I looked around, waiting to see Andrea or Diego pop out behind him. Anyone really. But it was just him. 

"Where is everyone?" I asked, trying to sound intimidating. Trying to sound like I wasn't terrified out of my mind at the moment. 

Micheal simply shrugged. "I didn't think it would take too much effort to do this. And you're so kind, bringing me all the people you care about in a pile. Makes the job much easier."

My gaze hardened. I knew some of the other members were probably outside, yet I decided to play his game. Keep him talking. "You really didn't bring anyone with you?"

"Smart girl. I trained you well."

"Micheal if you have any kind of compassion-"

"You and I both know I have none," he interrupted. "I gave you an order-"

"And you gave me a promise!" I screamed. All the belt-up energy from the conversation with my friends, all the anger I felt, came rushing back in waves. 

"And _you_ should have never trusted me. Rule 7, little Luna. Never trust anyone, least of all your boss."

"I don't care about your fucking rules."

"You should." Micheal pulled out a gun from his pocket, turning off the safety. "And you will regret disobeying me, Valente. And you will beg for forgiveness when I'm done with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope for the people who are reading this like it. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it. I'm not planning to add more than 3 after this. 
> 
> Kudos and comments always appreciated <3


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Da face-off
> 
> That I didn't know how to write this so it's all over the place. I didn't think I would get this far tbh.
> 
> Oh and I really hate this chapter. Just a little side note.

I heard most of my friends recoil in shock, hearing their footsteps as they took a few steps back. As far away as the gun as they could get. Yet, it would make no difference. Micheal was an excellent shot. 

In retaliation, I lifted up the gun I was still holding in my hand, fingers only slightly shaking. Micheal smirked. 

"Oh little Luna. Do you really think you can hurt me? You can't even kill a fly, let alone a human." he laughed. My fingers steadied. 

"I'll make an exception for you," I replied just as coldly.

Micheal's eyes narrowed, looking hard into mine. It was as if he didn't even see the gun in my hand, didn't see a threat. Didn't think of me as a threat. I desperately wanted to turn around, comfort my friends. Make sure they were safe, and tell them not to move. Moving is how you get shot. Yet I knew if I did Micheal would have won. 

Rule 2. Never turn your back on a threat. Stupid rules. They were ingrained in my head, despite how much I wanted to forget them, and him.

"Why don't we make this interesting, Valente?" Micheal taunted, snapping me out of my thoughts. 

Shit. I shouldn't have been distracted. I'm lucky Micheal didn't do anything while I was lost in my own world. 

"Like what?" I replied. After all, I knew there was little to no chance I wouldn't get hurt. Whatever drags this out as long as possible is good enough for me. This wasn't going to end well in my favor anyway. 

"Let's put the guns down, after all, we don't want to shoot up the place now, do we? I know you love this dump. Would hate for it to get ruined."

I scoffed. "Like I am going to fall for that. What do you think I am, an amateur?" 

"No, but I think you'll take whatever chance to delay the inevitable, am I wrong?" He grinned when I didn't answer. 

"Why are you doing this to her? To _us?"_ Simón said from somewhere behind me. He didn't sound as close as he was before, which was a good thing. Less chance of an injury. All he had to do now is sneak out, yet I knew they wouldn't leave. They made that quite clear a few moments ago.

"Simón shut up!" I cried at him, eyes still trained on Micheal. Simón was just making this more difficult. 

Micheal let out a long, condescending laugh, giving Simón a look I knew all too well. "I'm doing what I have to, boy. And I have a genius game I want us to play. It's called little Luna throws knives at her friends or else I kill you little loudmouth. How does that sound?"

I saw red. 

I couldn't control myself, couldn't hold back all the anger and pain. How much I just hated that man, and when he threatened Simón and everyone else I snapped. How _dare_ he come in here and threaten all of the people I hold close to me all because I didn't follow one _fucking_ order?

I didn't mean to pull the trigger. I didn't comprehend when I started pushing my thumb on the trigger. All I thought about is how I wanted him dead. 

When I heard the bang, I snapped out of my daze and gasped. I heard the chorus of screams and shouts behind me, even hearing Micheal let out a curse.

Despite the anger, I felt at that moment, the adrenaline pumping through me, I didn't aim for his head. I aimed for his leg. 

And I missed. 

All the bullet did was slightly graze his side.

Micheal didn't even flinch, just looked down and inspected the damage, and shrugged as he put his gaze back on me. I could practically hear my friends' fear, yet I wasn't focusing on them. I was focused on him, terrified of what I have done. I acted irrationally. I didn't think. And now I was scared of the outcome.

"Now now little Luna. I thought I taught you to always aim for the head? Or the chest at least."

The gun dropped to my side. I barely heard what Micheal said. My heart was beating faster, sounding as if it was about to explode out of my chest. 

"Aww I stunned you into silence," Micheal boasted. "I'll forgive the little stunt you just played. But only if you agree to the little proposition I made."

"What proposition?" I managed to croak out. 

"Throwing knives at your friends of course!" He didn't realize how psychotic he sounded. Or he simply didn't care.

"I thought I made myself clear on how I found that idea," I replied, my voice slowly coming back to me.

"I guess I could change the rules a bit." Micheal paused and moved the gun that was still pointed at me (totally forgot about that minor detail) and moved it a little to the side. 

_Behind_ me. 

Despite the fact that I would be exposed, that Micheal can move the gun and shoot my back, I turned around all coherent thoughts flying out the window. He was pointing the gun at someone who wasn't me. He was pointing a gun behind me.

He was pointing his gun to Simón.

"Micheal stop!" I screamed. I took a step towards him but stopped. I couldn't risk Simón's life. I had to think rationally. "Simón don't _fucking_ move, okay?"

He mutely nodded, eyes glued onto the gun that was aimed for his head. This was all going wrong, so horribly wrong. If something ever happened to Simón I would never forgive myself. 

"See little Luna? This is what happens when you don't listen. You're going to get your friends killed. And it will be all **your** fault."

_All my fault._  
_All my fault._  
_All my fault._

He was right. If I had done so many things differently, I could have avoided all of this. If only I was smarter, if only I was a better friend. If. If. If. If. If. Why didn't I tell anyone? Why did I keep this all to myself? Thinking back every choice I made seems so utterly stupid. I could have avoided EVERYTHING. But it was too late, and now I had to live with the choices I made. 

I couldn't let Micheal see how much he affected me, how each word sliced me open releasing all the brokenness of Luna Valente. He would win. 

I had to push those feelings aside for the time being, and I had to come up with a new plan. 

"I'm not the one holding the gun to a minor," I replied, voice icy and cold. No emotions, no weakness. Despite the fact that I might not be so lucky a second time, I turned my back once more and faced my friends.

Ámbar was standing stock still, gripping Simón hand eyeing the gun in so much fear. I've never seen Ámbar so afraid. I didn't even realize she was standing next to Simón the whole time. Jazmín, Delfi, Jim, Yam, Nico, and Ramiro were standing near the exit of the cafeteria, hiding their bodies yet not leaving the Roller. They were safe enough but weren't going to leave without the rest of their friends. It was admirable, yet also stupid. I wanted them all out. Nina and Gastón were gripping each other tightly close to Jim and the rest, yet still too close to Simón to risk them moving. Micheal might turn the gun on them if they made any sudden movements. And Matteo...

Matteo was creeping up behind Micheal. 

I didn't fully contemplate the scene before me, and I blinked hard and looked again.

_Matteo was creeping up behind Micheal._

That fucking idiot! 

I wanted to scream at him, tell him to step back. He can't be the hero in this situation. Doesn't Matteo realize how dangerous that is!? Instead, I quickly averted my gaze before Micheal suspected something. Before Micheal saw where I was looking and decided to look back himself. At the exact same moment, most of my friends seemed to realize what Matteo was doing as well and unlike me, they didn't move their gaze away. 

Thank heavens that Micheal's attention was solely on me, waiting for me to do something. 

Did he ask a question or something? I was so lost in thought I didn't realize. He seemed to be waiting for me to say something, so I decided that he probably has. After realizing I wasn't going to reply to whatever he asked, Micheal sneered. 

"What, did you lose your voice?" He taunted.

Matteo was a few meters away from Micheal now. 

"Why don't you just pull the fucking trigger, Micheal! What are you waiting for?"

"I am waiting for you to accept the game I proposed to you," he replied. "So I'll ask again, do you want to play?"

"No, I don't want to play a game where I throw knives at my friends. I much rather throw them at _you._ "

"Feisty today aren't we."

"Just move the gun away from Simón..." I whispered. And Micheal...

Micheal lowered his gun.

Wait, what?

"Sure little Luna. He isn't the one I came to shoot today anyways."

And then I realized too late that Micheal was not as clueless as I thought, and that the universe was never on my side. My feet were moving without another thought, as if they suddenly gained a mind of their own. Panic laced through my voice as I screamed his name. He froze as if he too, finally gained the knowledge that his plan was stupid and that his plan has failed. His eyes widening in realization, in fear, in shock, as Micheal turned around and raised the gun up once more. 

Time didn't slow. 

Time didn't stop.

The movies were not accurate whatsoever. 

And yet when it deemed close enough, I threw myself into the scene just as Micheal's fingers went down on the trigger. I got a weird sense of deja-vu while in the air for a split second. When Matteo saved me from the car. 

And then I was on the ground. 

And then I heard the sirens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like the chapter?
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated <3


End file.
